Two Voices, One Purpose
by Thoaria
Summary: This is basically a series of two voice poems with characters from Fire Emblem: Awakening and OCs from Awaken to Dreams. Whether it be dragons or gods, their stories shall be told and picked apart. Rated T for precautions. I may just get carried away.
1. Chapter 1: Chrom and Lucina

**MEH! I know. Some odd thing I uploaded! BUT. I wanted to try something new. I don't see many, if any, two voice poems on this site. So I thought, why the heck not? And here we are! I'll be taking requests, so be sure leave a review with who you want to see! Parent/Child, Spouse/Spouse, Kid/Kid, Sibling/Sibling, you name it! I apologize for the format, but this is the best I can do on here!**

* * *

**Chrom**

_**~Spoken Together~**_

Lucina

* * *

**Chrom and Lucina**

**_~For Ylisse…~_**

**…I will fight. Plegia will fall if it dares attack us.**

…I will make the jump through time. I will not fail.

_**~Naga help…~**_

**…those who disrupt the peace my sister has tried so hard to achieve.**

…anyone who comes between me and Grima's demise.

_**~Grima…~**_

**…will not win. This terror will end.**

…must not rise. The past mistakes will be changed.

**_~Awaken…~_**

**…Falchion's power to lay the beast low.**

…and rise to lead "the children to the light."

* * *

**For those who don't get the "the children to the light" part, I suppose some 'splainin' is in order. Lucina's name comes from various types of butterflies and the Greek goddess of childbirth, who is known as "she who brings children to the light."**

**Boom! Mind blown!**


	2. Chapter 2: Robin and Henry

**Oh, wow! I'm really surprised that people enjoyed this! Anyway, this may be done on Christmas Eve or tomorrow. Without any further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

**Robin**

Henry

**_~Spoken Together~_**

* * *

**Robin and Henry**

_**~Soldiers...~**_

**...turn the tides of battle with a sound stategy.**

...make great zombie buddies, don't you think?!

**_~Hearts...~_**

**...are broken in war. Loved ones are lost, allies are killed.**

...are just everywhere! Look at this lost CAWS! Easy pickings!

_**~Would you...~**_

**...give it your all? Tip the scales?**

...give me a hand? Preferably your left one!

_**~Blood is spilled...~**_

**...before the battle is won. **

...through hard work! Nya ha ha! Gotta keep my supply in good shape!

* * *

**Meh! It isn't that great, but I tried. I'll keep these going as long as I get requests! You can see my poor attempts at Henry XD. So please leave a review!**

**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3: Noah and Lucas

**Now, you folks probably don't know these two fellas below. If you do, good for you. If you don't, they're OCs from Awaken to Dreams. Yeah. The portion for Noah was typed up by ThatOneSelfInsertGuy, so check out his story if you haven't already. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Noah**

Lucas

_**~Both~**_

* * *

**Noah and Lucas**

_**~The past...~**_

…**makes me cringe. Always look forward, never look back.**

…is to be learned from. Can't move on without looking back.

_**~The present...~**_

…**is my focus. No way I will let myself fall.**

…can be a bitch. Sometimes it's just better to pretend to be elsewhere.

_**~The future...~**_

…**is a mystery. No hope but this.**

...is terrifying. We're human. We're terrified of what we don't know and understand.

_**~Love...~**_

…**is there and gone, like waves on a shore.**

…is one of the things that make a war worth fighting for. To see your loved ones safe. It's everlasting.

_**~Hate...~**_

…**is an excuse for atrocities to be performed.**

…is quite the opposite. They say the only ones who can truly hate you must have loved you.

_**~Strength...~**_

…**lies with others rather than yourself.**

…comes from inside and those around you.

_**~Weakness...~**_

…**only lies in being alone.**

…is something that doesn't exist. Just try and give me Kryptonite.

_**~Life...~**_

…**has a meaning where you find it.**

…isn't life if it ain't worth living. Make the most of it.

_**~Death...~**_

…**only happens when it is gone.**

…is yet another terrifying unknown. What's next? Still when it comes…Embrace it.


	4. Chapter 4: Emmeryn and Gangrel

**Hey! Sorry for the long gap between updates. I've been working with ThatOneSelfInsertGuy and DustedWithStars on a Pokemon Delta Emerald Nuzlocke and on a little surprise that won't be out for a while...So...Never mind. So if you haven't and have some spare time, please check it out!**

**Anyway, with any further ado, let's do this!**

* * *

**_~Both~_**

**Emmeryn**

Gangrel

* * *

**Emmeryn and Gangrel**

**_~Ylisse...~  
_**

**...is is in good hands. This sacrifice is worth making...Ylisse needs a strong leader.**

...is dead. They're "glorified" leader has fallen. That prince stands no chance.

_**~Chrom...~**_

**...I believe you were right, but not exactly. Just know...that you...**

...is next! The broken prince will be crushed under my heel!

**_~...and Lissa~_**

**are my everything. Know that I loved you.**

…is easy pickings! Look at her sob!

_**~As I...~**_

**...fell I knew it was over. Peace...had settled, an unstable one...but still peace. I saw it in their eyes.**

...watched her fall, victory had been achieved. Ylisse is dead. I saw it in their eyes.

* * *

**Well...There it was! If you have any suggestions or just want to see two Shepherds' stories compared, please leave a review or PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lucina and Lon'qu

**Sorry for the long gap! I just come up with these at random times, and there really is no schedule for updates. Welp, anyway!~ Without any further ado...**

* * *

**Lucina**

_**~Spoken Together~**_

Lon'qu

* * *

**Lucina and Lon'qu**

_**~I do not wish to remember the past…~**_

**...for I will change it and make amends.**

...since that is one stone that shall not be unturned.

_**~As tiring and taxing this journey is…~**_

**...I will make it together with my loved ones and set things right.**

...I will make it alone. The ghosts that haunt me do not need any more friends.

_**~I am weak…~**_

**...when I am alone. Strength comes in numbers.**

...and I must become stronger lest the same fate befall my allies as did her.

_**~Honor…~**_

**...is what you make of it. No more and no less.**

...is just a hollow word fools use as an excuse to throw their weight around.

_**~Justice…~**_

**...will be served! That dragon will pay!**

...is needed for the acts of those men. Damn their souls to Hell.

* * *

**And that is all!~ If you can, please leave a review! After all, you decide who comes next. For example, spouses, supports, kids, enemies, opposites. If you want you can also PM me, rather than ask in a review. Thanks for reading, and hope you guys enjoyed!~**


	6. Chapter 6: Walhart and Robin

**This was requested by jubinaruto, as well as the next chapter. After these two chapters, I have two more requests to fulfill, so don't worry if yours doesn't appear for a lil' while. Well. Without any further ado~**

* * *

**Walhart**

_**~Spoken Together~**_

Robin

* * *

_**~Make it known…~**_

…**that I own all your of your maggots' souls.**

…that Ylisse will not be stamped out by Valm.

_**~Ships…? ~**_

…**We've got plenty.**

…They've got nothing on our sea of flames.

_**~Don't you see…~**_

…**that you are facing a god? Bow down before you're squashed like the other impudent fools.**

…that you're already beat? You may have numbers, but we've got invisible ties.

_**~There is no…~**_

…**reprieve from the hell I'll put you through.**

…battle that the Shepherds cannot win or outlive.

_**~No challenge is too great…~**_

…**for Walhart the Conqueror.**

…for the Master Tactician, Robin of _YLISSE_.

* * *

**I honestly don't know much about Walhart, or what he'd say in situations, so I apologize if I didn't get him quite right. I just know that he has a god complex...Heh, anyway!~ I'd like to ask that you don't request anything until further notice, while I do other requests. Thank you!**


End file.
